Jarr2003
Jarr2003 is a Gladiator who joined the LEGO Message Boards on June 17th, 2010. He has over 2,450 posts. His avatar is a space helmet, and he has no permanent signature so far. Bring Back the Mars Mission Subforum was the first topic Jarr2003 was ever in. He did not have good grammar during this time. He also appeared to think this topic was to bring back Mars Mission but also still thought that when he snapped at the topic for not giving up and moving on with their lives. In 2011, he joined the Bring Back Bionicle topic but eventually snapped at the topic because people wanted it to replace Hero Factory because it's one of his favorite themes. Pythor's New Story is a topic that he can currently be found on and often is on it. New Super Ninja Bros Wii is a topic owned by him that has Garmadon knock Nya and Lloyd into New Super Mario Bros Wii. Kai's Dairy is a topic where Jarr writes funny misadventures and made-up versions of the adventures of Kai. The Legendary Stromling is a topic he created, but unlike most of them, it's on the LEGO Universe Stories Forum and is about him getting infected. The Story of the Legendary Lava Ninja Jarrod is a story about a made-up ninja he Jarr made. Jarr is seen in many topics but the ones that he is commonly on is: The Return of a Snake, Shot on deck, Asssssk the Great Devourer, and more. Though he does not have a permanent signature so far, he used to have a signature which was "Jarr2003 out". It lasted a long time but he eventually stopped using it and stopped using signatures for a while until he started saying "Posted on my mom's laptop", which he would explain after he did the signature that his laptop's charger broke so he was forced to use his mom's. His current (and his "permanent") signature is "Beware of the Jarr2003" which, despite the fact he hasn't confirmed to have replaced his laptop's charger, but has most likely has by know. Fun Facts *He nearly went on vacation from the Message Boards for a week right after he became Artisan but he changed his mind because he states he "is addicted to the Message Boards". It is unknown if this is the true reason or just a fake reason for him to state he is going on vacation and immediately come back. It's possible he did it to get people to miss him but this is unlikely. *His real name is stated to start with Jarr. *The numbers in his name apparently represent the year he was born. *He prefers to be called Jarr2003. *Almost everyone calls him Jarr despite the above fact. He might have grown used to it though. *People didn't start calling him by his name until he started posting on the "Pythor's New Story" topic. *He has a character named Jarrod. *It is possible Jarrod got his name through Jarr2003's name. *Jarr2003 participated in the "Save ihaveaxboxwiids Petition". He even changed his avatar for it. *He is apparently attached to his avatar. *His character, Jarrod, was originally made specifically for someone else's story, but Jarr2003 decided to make a story about him. *He apparently wants to be a proffesional baseball player when he grows up. *Many people mispronounce Jarr2003's name. It may be because it looks like it would be Jar2003 only misspelled but it is really pronounced Jair2003. *His mom, apparently, banned him from YouTube due to watching video game walkthroughs with swear words in them. *He can not wait for Legends of Chima. *He is stuck on Gladiator *He wants to be the first Alien *He is a MyAccount beta tester. Category:2010 Category:Users